Quiet
by Sashocirrione
Summary: Misa has one use and one use only for L. She's still devoted to Light. As long as L can shut up and not make any noise it'll be fine. LxMisa and LightxMisa with maybe a hint of LxLight.


**Title: **"Quiet"

**Author: **Sashocirrione

**Spoilers: **MAJOR spoilers for everything up to about chapter 58 of the manga and episode 25 of the anime.

**Warnings: **NO UNDERAGE READERS. Rated M for a reason. Sexual activities, swearing.

**Summary: **Misa has one use and one use only for L. She's still devoted to Light. As long as L can shut up and not make any noise it'll be fine.

**Pairings: **LxMisa and LightxMisa and maybe a hint of LxLight

**Additional Notes: **All canon events previous to this have occurred as normal.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, and I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

When L opened the door to her suite and walked in by himself, with no chained Light following, Misa only had one question, "You can be completely quiet?"

"As I told you before, yes. You'll see soon."

Misa walked up to him. His eyes were so wide and unblinking, hard to read. L's eyes weren't emotionless, there was emotion of some kind in them, it was just difficult to decide exactly what it was L was feeling. He didn't look lecherous at all.

Maybe there was a spark of excitement in the depths of those eyes, but he didn't seem much different than when he was about to eat cake. In fact, Misa had seen him far more worked up about the idea of cake than about this, what they were going to do here, in this bedroom.

L was cute in his own funny way, not a pretty boy like Light, but he'd do in the dark, anyway. As long as L could be quiet. There would be other visuals, after all.

Light was such a prude, so restricting of his sexual attention, yet this entire arrangement would end up being kinkier than Light had ever thought, than he would ever know. No, Light wasn't the pervert here. L was the pervert; this was all his fault. But, a girl had needs, needs Light didn't understand properly.

After what Light had said, the restrictions he'd imposed, what else was there to do? Waiting was becoming intolerable. Light would never know about this, about what he'd driven his girlfriend into doing. To Light, it would be simple phone sex.

Misa put her hands on either side of L's face, sliding along his jaw line, and pulled him down to her level. Just so he would get it, so he would know his place, she said, "You really are a pervert."

L said nothing, merely nibbling lightly on one of his own long, spindly fingers, and then he removed the finger and leaned in for a kiss.

Misa skittered backwards out of reach and wagged a finger at him disapprovingly. "No. Not until you've got things set up."

That put him to work. He was quickly placing his hand against a reader that scanned his palm, and then he entered a code into a nearby keypad. The large monitors he'd installed around the room came to life, showing views of Light in a small, nearly bare room, almost a jail cell.

A huge monitor displaying Light's image was set into the ceiling directly over Misa's bed, and each wall had at least one screen, so that Light was everywhere, no matter where you looked. Misa smiled. Her man. Soon, surely, there would be some break in the case and then things like this wouldn't be necessary any more. But, hoping and waiting had gone on for months already. It was too tiring, too frustrating to put up with delays, and there was no guarantee it wouldn't be months more...

L finished his task and then handed Misa a small remote control with a button on it. He said, "When you press that button, Light will be able to hear us from the microphones in this room. When you release it, he can't. We can always hear him."

Misa said, "You mean, Light will be able to hear _Misa_. You're going to be quiet, remember?"

"Yes, of course, Misa."

With a few quick bounds, Misa had landed on the bed and was staring lovingly up at the image of Light, her Light. He was in a suit, just as she'd requested. He was sitting in a rather plain wooden chair, and a small bottle of lotion was resting on the floor near his feet. He looked nervous.

L approached the bed, and Misa said, "You're not upsetting Light by having a whole bunch of perverts watch, are you?"

L placed one knee on the bed as he said, "No, Misa. I'll be the only one to watch video of him doing this, and I've told Light I'll fast-forward through it as long as it is clear he's only doing one thing. This is as private as it gets for you two until the Kira case is solved. I'm the only one who will see any of this."

Misa reached to the wall beside her bed and dimmed the lights. Now the multiple views, the lovely visions of Light, were overpowering, glowing beacons on every side, drawing her gaze to them irresistibly. In contrast, L was merely a dim shape crouched at the foot of her bed.

The shape was unmistakably, uniquely L, but it was also easy to imagine that he was just one of her dolls, one of those many gothic dolls Misa had lined up against the walls in profusion in her real apartment. L really did match them; he'd be almost invisible if he crouched among them. There was something about L that really fitted her taste. Well, she'd have a taste of him tonight. But, Light was what really mattered. L was just a substitute, a necessary evil until he could be discarded.

Misa pressed the button on the remote in her hand and said, "Light, are you ready to start?"

Light looked directly at the camera, his wide, earnest eyes seemingly gazing directly into her own. His brown hair was perfectly in place and a pink blush was spread across both cheeks. He stammered, "Ah, M-Misa, I've never d-done this. It's embarrassing."

In the dimness, Misa caught a glimpse of L smirking. She tried to forget she'd seen that expression and said, "Light, just describe what you would be doing if you were here."

She wanted to add, "If you hadn't been such a dolt as to think phone sex was a better idea than real, face-to-face sex" but instead she continued with, "I'm wearing the same black, lacy dress and leggings from when we first met, and I'm laying on my bed, on my back with my legs spread. Pretend you just entered the room."

Light swallowed thickly and then said, "I would walk over to the bed, and ask you if you needed anything."

Light was nervously glancing around, his eyes off the camera. Misa wanted to command him to give her the pleasure she needed. It had been too long, the frustration building up to an unimaginable peak, and Light just dithered around, not understanding, not getting anything right.

Misa said, "Look me in the eyes. I tell you to start undressing yourself. Let me see it."

Light focused on the camera again, blinking at Misa from the ceiling and every wall, his pink blush deepening and the slightest sheen of sweat forming on his forehead. He said, "I take off my tie and my shoes."

With that statement, Light began loosening his tie and then slipped it off, and next he took off his shoes and socks with great care and placed all the items in a neat little pile to the side.

Misa tried to make her voice sweeter and less commanding, and said, "Unbutton, slowly. Tell me how you feel, Light."

Light said, "I'm feeling rather... um... excited."

But his slightly speeded up breathing told her more than his lips had. She could see the rise and fall of his chest, the lust beginning to cloud his eyes. Light shrugged out of his suit jacket and then his hands reached up and started unbuttoning his white shirt, as he was swallowing nervously, his hands moving slowly.

At the same time, Misa noticed that L was out of his crouch and was now kneeling, legs spread, sitting back on his heels, and he had scissors in his hands. Scissors? Misa's gaze was drawn to him as L inserted the scissors in the neck of his shirt and began slowly cutting straight down the center, matching his speed exactly to Light's unbuttoning, which was visible on the screen on the wall behind him.

L was leaning slightly forward, his dark hair almost covering up his eyes, that smirk still playing about his lips as he cut his shirt. Both men reached the bottoms of their shirts at once, and they were almost a matching set. Both their shirts were white, and their bodily structure and the visible portions of their chests were similar, lithe and slender, almost girlish except for the lack of boobs. Only L's paler skin tone and their different heads distinguished them. L had even unkinked his back from its characteristic slouch, matching Light's straight posture.

Light shed his shirt slowly and L matched him movement for movement.

Misa said, "Misa likes that. Are you hard, Light? Are you hard for me?"

"Yes," Light said, while L stayed quiet.

And then, without being prompted, Light unbuttoned the front of his trousers and L matched him again, unzipping as Light unzipped, pushing his jeans down as Light struggled out of his own trousers, and beginning to pull down his boxers exactly when Light did.

Misa was pleased to see two erections springing free, two men completely nude for her, L still at the foot of her bed and Light sitting back down in his chair. Their demeanors were different. L was oddly calm, though his eyes were almost dancing now, and Light was getting more nervous, his blush a fierce pink across his cheeks.

Misa said, "Light, you're naked and I'm here on the bed. What do you do?"

Light said, "I'm... I'm going to get into bed with you, and sit between your legs. My fingers lift the hem of your dress. Do you want me to do this?"

Light's fingers were hesitantly dancing over his hard shaft, as if he were afraid to really touch it, and at the same time L came forward, crawling to between Misa's legs, letting his fingers slip barely under her skirt, circling around the tops of her thighs, delicately plucking at her black-lace thigh-high hose.

Misa panted, "Yes, Light, I can feel your fingers. Your hands are warmer than I expected. You're making me shiver, and I'm getting damp. Yes, you're making me so wet. I can hardly stand it."

L hooked fingers from both hands underneath the hose on one leg and began peeling downward, carefully rolling it as he went, leaving a trail of goosebumps from the barely-touching patter of his quick fingertips.

Misa said, "Light, you're taking off one of my stockings. I... I like it."

L reached the bottom and hoisted Misa's now-bare leg in the air, bending the knee and bringing the foot to his mouth. Misa squealed as she felt his hot breath followed by soft, slow licks and then toe sucking.

She said, "Oh, Light... it's... it's... yes. Do it."

Light said, "What?"

Misa giggled. Oh, God, he really was making her quite wet. Quite. She said, "Light, you're sucking on my toes."

The thoughts were starting to flow out of her head. She said, "I want. I want you to eat me just... ju-just like that."

She panted as L continued unabated, and then said, "Light, don't you, don't you want to look under my skirt, to see how damp... how damp my panties are?"

Light looked doubtfully at the bottle of lotion next to his feet, picked it up and squirted some in his palm, and looked at his erection. He said, "I'm getting under your skirt now."

In a flash, L had shrugged off her leg and was pushing her skirt up, trailing one finger lightly down the center of the crotch of her panties, tracing her wet crease perfectly, while he pressed one finger from his other hand to his bottom lip. He looked intrigued.

Misa said, "Oh!"

Light still sat there, looking from his lotion-filled palm to his erection and back. L began tugging Misa's panties down and a rush of cool air stimulated her damp, heated parts.

Misa said, "Yes, remove my panties."

L tipped his head to the side and, dangling her panties lightly in a two-fingered grip, gently sniffed at them. As he tossed them over his shoulder to the floor a little bit of his pink tongue darted out of his mouth and ran over his lips.

Light said, "Misa, I'm really embarrassed. This isn't working for me."

In a snake-like movement, L had leaned down, his back arching, straddling Misa's knee, his hands slipping far under her skirt, all the way to her hips where his fingers traced little circles, and in the same motion he was nosing up into her dampness, his breath hot and trembling, and then he reached out, licking in exactly the right spot, moving his tongue side to side with thick, powerful motions, and then licking up the entire length of her crease from bottom to top several times, paying special attention to the clitoris at the end of each lick with busy little swirling motions.

Misa panted, "Light, I'm... I want it... please touch yourself."

Light said, "Misa?"

Misa replied, "I, oh, oh, it feels so good, I'm touching myself, Light. I'm imagining it's you, licking me, doing those things to me."

L was rocking back and forth, his erection stiffly jabbing against Misa's straddled leg, and his tongue dipped inside her completely. She let out a loud panting gasp.

Light grabbed his erection in both hands and began gripping it hard, his knuckles jutting out, moving his hands up and down firmly, in a business-like way, as if he'd decided to take it seriously now. Misa drank in the sight, looking from one monitor to another. She was surrounded by luminescent, horny Lights, all stroking their cocks as L fucked her relentlessly with his tongue.

A few beads of sweat were standing out on Light's forehead and his hips twitched slightly with each slide. His mouth fell open and his head tilted back. A look of intense concentration was on his face, and he just looked so pretty. Then he closed his eyes and let out a low moan.

Misa could feel rather than hear L let out a soft chuckle against her private parts, and then he was laving her with his tongue faster and harder. Everything felt so swollen and sensitive, and every wet stroke was a little bit of ecstasy, climbing higher and higher.

Misa shrieked, "Light, I'm going to come... your tongue... I'm going to come... I'm..."

She hadn't thought L could turn up the intensity any more, but he did just then, the wet pressure of his tongue prodding faster, licking electric fire into her with long strokes. He held back nothing, nothing at all, no shame, fierce and hungry.

With the slightest, most gentle grazing of his teeth against her clit, her hips rose and she came hard, screaming and spasming. L's frantic movements of teeth and tongue and lips immediately became a gentle pressure, a comforting enclosing softness, riding out her refractory period without irritating her sensitive clit. The waves of pleasure washed outward from her pelvis, all the way to her scalp and fingertips and toe tips, leaving her drained and just barely tingling.

Misa panted a few times and then said, "Light, I came. I came from you. Your mouth."

L drew back, panting, humping her knee with his stiff erection more diligently than before, grinding and rocking, leaving sticky drips of pre-cum, making her shiver, and Light, Light was so beautiful as he touched himself, embarrassed but cute, his face flushed, his erection so stiff and needy it looked almost painful as his hands stroked up and down it again and again.

Misa said, "Light, I've made the sheets all damp. I got so wet."

Then she dropped her voice to a husky near-whisper and said, "Fuck me."

Her voice rose a bit and she said, "Light, I want you to fuck me, I want to feel your hard cock pressing into me."

L stopped straddling her leg and slid right up against her warm cleft, her parts still throbbing from his mouth. He got on his knees, and linked his hands behind her, right where her lower back met her butt, and hoisted her lower torso upward, using his arms like a swing that she was half sitting in.

Misa could feel the bulbous tip of his erection pressing just against the outer lips of her vagina. L finally had strong emotions showing on his face, and it was pure lust and need, his eyes practically fucking her, his lips parted and hungry.

She focused her gaze over L's shoulder on Light's face, so blushing, his hair still mostly in place despite how worked up he was getting. Light's erection was starting to darken in color to almost a red-purple, looking engorged and sensitive, and his little moans were now frequent.

Misa said, "I can feel your cock. I want it inside me, Light. I want you to take me."

Light said, "I press inside. Can you feel it?"

L began slowly, teasingly entering.

Misa said, "Light, your penis! Your penis! It's there."

It felt so slick and slippery. L was sliding inside easily, with a stretching pressure, a feeling of fullness. It had been such a long time. It was a feeling of release, a relief. Misa wanted to be fucked hard and deep and good, rubbed and impaled until she was sated, until she couldn't take it any more. There had been so much pent-up frustration building and building for a long, long time.

Misa yelled, "Take me, Light, take me rough!"

Light stroked himself with harsh jerks, his face a mask of concentration, and said, "Ah... I hold you down, and I'm rough with you."

L smirked, pulled her butt up at a slightly different angle, and then used his hands to swing Misa's pelvis toward him as he thrust forward, plunging in deep. Misa gasped at the sensation. He was so very deep, and it felt, it felt...

Then L drew back and did it again, and it almost hurt, the process of her body being pulled at him as he thrust forward. He felt rock-hard, and he was getting so far inside it felt strange, stuffed, invaded. Misa whimpered, and then looked in L's eyes and said, "Harder!"

He obliged, speeding up the movements and seeming to get even deeper. It was really hard fucking now, and fast, a process of plunging over and over rapidly.

His eyes closed and he was silently mouthing words. She couldn't read lips, and settled for screaming with every inward thrust, knocking her ankles against his neck, digging her fingers painfully into the sheets, and it became a pattern of movement and dampness and nakedness, skin against skin, hard impalement almost ready to split her, and it felt like itching something that had needed to be itched for a very long time. The soothing instrument she needed, it was L's penis, and it sought the deepest crevices of her hot damp cleft, scraping the inner walls deliciously.

"Light," Misa screamed out, "Light, Light, Light!"

Light looked a little bewildered, but he was getting close to something too, Misa thought. One of his legs was trembling as he stroked, and his pink blush had turned a fiery red as he pumped himself, his chest heaving from hard pants. His hair was finally disordered.

As soon as Light gritted his teeth and his white seed began spilling out over his fingers, L had a loud intake of breath, and then he was emptying and twitching inside her. A couple of erratic thrusts were all he could manage, and then he was still, just twitching in place, his cum a rush of sticky warmth deep within, and as he orgasmed he closed his eyes and let out soft little expulsions of breath. The microphones shouldn't pick up that much. L was smart enough to have tested the limits of the microphones, so he should know how much sound was safe.

Then L was letting her down and crouching between her legs once again. Her skirt was pushed up all the way to the middle of her stomach, and she could feel his hot breath on her thigh. Oral again to finish her off? Misa looked up at the large monitor embedded in the ceiling directly above her bed. Light's head was thrown back, and he looked exhausted, spent.

L took her hand off the remote, releasing the button for communicating to Light, and then in a tone as if he were reading from a book or giving a lecture, he said, "Misa, have you ever had a g-spot orgasm? It's a very powerful feeling and it makes some women squirt a substance not unlike semen."

Misa didn't bother to reply, but then his fingers pressed inside and curled up sharply and hit something that made her moan. L smirked. It was an odd kind of pressure, almost like desperately needing to pee but different and in a lower place.

L was pressing on the upper roof of her vagina so hard, curling his fingers up again and again to hit that target, a very odd angle. It was getting incredibly slippery inside, and along with that strange pressure that kept growing there was a heaviness and a feeling of swelling, becoming sensitive and engorged, and L just kept hitting it unerringly.

Misa pressed the button to communicate to Light again and said, "Light, Light, I love you."

And then the curling fingers were twisting more, writhing in place, and then it was a feeling, it was different than before. It was deeper and more complete. She felt as if she needed her clit to be touched and then she'd explode, it was a sharp throbbing between her legs, but L didn't touch it at all, he just kept stimulating that one perfect place inside. L was staring at her, his eyes large and dark and intense with some weird emotion, but it didn't put her off. She was too far gone for that.

The feeling kept rising, suffusing her entire pelvic region, going beyond any ordinary orgasm, and Misa was dimly aware that she was screaming again, and then L's fingers seemed to push her suddenly over a brink into another state of existence, and she was a being of pure pleasure, her hair feeling like it was standing on end from electricity, and distinct ripples, pulses of pleasure moving through her body in slow, heavy waves that consumed her. She didn't know if her eyes were open or closed.

A few moments later, she found herself softly sobbing from pleasure, drenched with sweat, and completely exhausted. L was standing next to the bed, still nude, licking his fingers delicately. He looked positively fascinated, but he was utterly quiet.

L finished licking his fingers. In a few quick movements, L put on his clothing, including the shirt that was now cut down the front, and left. The sexual frustration didn't build up enough to need him again until a week and a half later, and by then Misa had spoken to Rem and knew what the Kira stuff was about, so she decided to resist L. Soon, soon, there would be no need of L ever again. He would be taken care of. Misa could wait. Light didn't want to actually have sex in front of the cameras, but real sex wasn't too far off, it couldn't be.

But then, after the fake rule forced L to let them both go, and Misa regained her death note and started killing criminals again, she got a phone call from L.

He said, "Misa, I wanted to talk about that time we had phone sex with Light."

Misa didn't know what to say, so she simply said, "What?"

"I edited my face out of all the videos, and I've arranged it so that they'll be released to the Internet if I die. If I don't die, I'll release them anyway unless you do what I say. You see, it would destroy your career, and if Light wants a career chasing Kira in the NPA, this will stop him. Also, Light might get angry enough to dump you. It would show him he can't trust you. You wouldn't want that, would you, Misa?"

Her hand tightened on the phone and she couldn't think at all, so the only thing she managed to do was croak out another lame, "What?"

In a very even, precise, calm voice, as if he were not blackmailing her at all, L said, "I know there is something going on between you and Rem. I also know that you know where the second murderer's notebook is. Either you are using it yourself, which is very stupid, or you were instrumental in taking it out of hiding and putting it into the hands of another proxy Kira, just as Light did with Higuchi immediately before his confinement started. If the shinigami is on your side, it might be that the entire investigation team could die at any time, but much worse things will then happen to you and Light than the release of the sex video. There is another trap set. It might not kill Light right away, but it will eventually kill him."

Hot tears were stinging Misa's eyes, and she could hear Ryuk chuckling somewhere behind her. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't think. She barely stammered out, "You're... you're lying. This is a bluff."

L said, "Hmmmm, no. I'm very much telling the truth. What I want, Misa, is the second notebook, and the truth about what is happening. I will test everything you tell me, so don't lie. If you satisfy me, I will quietly destroy or lock away forever both notebooks, and I will not use anything you tell me to convict you or Light. But you must decide very quickly. You are running out of time."

Misa breathed carefully, trying to pull herself together. It was all fragmenting, falling apart. Light needed to be saved, but what to do, what to do? Light was the smart one. He'd know what to do. But, asking him would probably be too risky.

If L knew this much, he'd have stronger microphones put at the entrance, and it sounded like he wouldn't be patient or put up with delays. And then, if Light saw the video and decided he couldn't trust her, she'd be cast aside. There were so many Kira supporters now, and anyone could take on a death note and get the shinigami eyes.

Misa said, "How do I know you're not recording this now for everyone to listen to? Why would you keep your word and not convict us?"

Rem was the real safeguard. Once L knew Rem's loyalty, he'd probably be afraid to break his promise. But, it would be better if there was more than just Rem to hold him back.

L said, "Misa, you are the second Kira. You either know my name, or you forgot it and might remember it in the future. One hidden scrap of paper could kill me, perhaps years later, even if I destroy both notebooks. Even if you don't retain any scraps without my knowledge, if you publicized my name it could draw L's enemies close to me and they could kill me."

Misa said, "Okay, I'll tell you everything. But Rem is ready to kill you if you make the slightest move against us."

And then she took a deep breath and began telling him everything, from the very beginning.

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note):**

This is another one-shot inspired by a prompt on the dn_kink meme on livejournal. I originally thought of it as mostly PWP, but after receiving a number of comments about how plotty the end was, I was surprised to realize that this does actually count as an alternate ending to the series. An ending in which L, Light, Misa, Rem and Watari all live, and yet L is being as devious and scheming as ever instead of turning into a total creampuff like in most alternate-ending fics where everyone lives.

This is the end, even though the fic doesn't spell out exactly what happens afterwards. There will not be any additional chapters. What happens is pretty well implied. L is smart and Rem is dangerous. L will know he cannot convict either Light or Misa, but that he can stop both Kiras, and he will secretly burn both notebooks once he obtains them. Rem will not interfere with that, because she has no reason to. As to whether there is ever any future contact, sexual or otherwise, between any of the three, that is entirely ambiguous and up to the reader to decide. It was probably a one-time thing orchestrated merely to blackmail Misa, but once both Kiras have been rendered utterly harmless, who knows what might happen?

I realize that, as this fic is told from Misa's POV and at this point in the storyline she doesn't yet know that Ryuzaki is L (she thinks he is an employee of the real L until she retrieves her death note and finds Light's letter telling her that Ryuzaki is in fact L) it is technically inaccurate for Misa to be thinking of him as L during the sex scene. However, I made this choice in how to refer to him because I think it sounds sexier and because the reader knows he is L. Also, because practically every Misa-POV fic in existence set during the Yotsuba arc makes the mistake of having Misa think of him as L, so doing this lends a kind of internal consistency to the fan fiction universe.


End file.
